Dragon Age: twInquisition
by pandmaccauley
Summary: A large tear in the sky that links to the world of demons threaten all in Thedas, but when two elves emerge from an explosion that no one else survived, were they sent by Andraste herself to save the world? And how might the Lavellan twins feel to know that they are thought to be sent by the Bride of the Maker, one who spread word of a god that they don't believe in?
1. Chapter 1

Ran slowly opens her eyes seeing the hazy orange glow of candles around her. She blinks, trying to get them to focus faster as she feels the rope chafe her wrists. She was tied up. Ran tries to straighten her back feeling something strapped to her. A male's groan moments later let her know enough about the person who was apparently in as much trouble as she was. But why trouble? She couldn't remember anything about what had just happened. The doors open and several people stride in as the twins wince. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you two." Ran says nothing as she peers into the woman's questioning eyes, noting the fresh scar upon her cheek and the braid running through her cropped hair. Best to say nothing. She withdraws a breath and closes her eyes in horror as the man behind her speaks.

"You think we're responsible?" The woman goes round to him and grabs his right arm. Fiachna eyes the glowing orb in wonder.

"Explain this."

"I…can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I don't know what that is or how it got there."

"You're lying!" The woman lunges at him and peers into his glowing green eyes. Fiachna's eyes narrow, daring her to attack. The other woman, the one in purple, pulls the attacker back.

"We need them, Cassandra!" Cassandra huffs and both women look back at the elves tied together in the middle of the floor. Ran looks down, wincing as her left hand crackles in green light. What is this? Fiachna sighs.

"So what happens now?" He asks and Ran glances back at him.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The purple woman asks and Ran shakes her head solemly.

"I remember running." Fiachna responds and Ran glances back at him as much as she could. "Things were chasing us and then… a woman."

"A woman?"

"She… reached out to us, but then…" Cassandra sighs.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift." The purple woman walks out and Cassandra moves to the elves and cuts the ties that bound them back to back.

"What did happen?" Ran finally asks, softly. Cassandra looks into her eyes, noting the strange mix of glowing green and blue as she pulls her to her feet first.

"It… will be easier to show you." She leads the Lavellan twins outside and Ran's jaw slowly drops at the sight of a massive green tear in the sky. She looks to her brother and sees his once black vallaslin and blue eyes now glowed an ominous green that matched the tear. "We call it 'The Breach'," Cassandra explains. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" Fiachna asks and Cassandra moves towards them.

"This one can. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." She glances back at the breach as it bursts with more energy, growing larger. Both twins find themselves on their knees in agony as their hands crackle and spurn. Cassandra kneels beside them. "Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Fiachna glares at her irritatedly.

"So we don't really have a choice about this." Ran elbows him in the ribs as hard as she can. Fiachna grunts and glares at her. Cassandra shakes her head.

"None of us has a choice."

"We'll do what we can to help." Ran states and Cassandra smiles at her, nodding as she pulls Ran to her feet, letting the male clamber up on his own. She leads the pair through the village past many onlookers who scourn at them disdainfully.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead. We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did, until the breach is sealed." They exit through giant wooden doors and Cassandra cuts the ropes around their wrists. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come. It is not far."

"Where are you taking us?" Fiachna asks.

"Your marks must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." The wind blows and Ran blinks as wisps of white are blown in front of her eyes. She catches her bangs and her eyes widen. Fiachna eyes her and smirks.

"You look more like our Grandmother, Ran, and less like my twin." She elbows him in the ribs again and he scowls. She strides forward to catch up with Cassandra as he grudgingly trails behind them, surveying the area. There had to be a way to escape.


	2. Part 2

"Open the gates! We are heading into the valley!" Cassandra orders and Ran follows her through into the snowy path. A couple soldiers run past and Fiachna glances back at them hearing their shouts.

"Maker! It's the end of the world!" They cry out and Fiachna look back to where the women were running. A large green fireball plummets to the ground causing both twins to collapse, their arms searing in pain. Cassandra moves to check on them. She pulls each to their feet, stabilizing them.

"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." She starts the journey once more. Ran glances to her brother worriedly. He rolls his eyes and follows the warrior.

"How did we survive the blast?" Ran questions.

"They say you stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was behind you." They run through another pair of gates and begin crossing pavement. Another blast from the Breach crumbles the bridge and all three find themselves rolling on the ice below. Cassandra rubs her head and looks towards the rift as yet another blast comes hurtling forward. Demons burst from the ice below and Cassandra leaps to her feet. "Stay behind me!" She pulls her sword out and charges forward with her shield as Ran looks around for something to help. She spots a couple staffs and grabs them, tossing one to her twin.

"Good thinking. Let's run!" Fiachna states, heading in the opposite direction. Ran grabs his sleeve when they hear something start to bubble. They look to the ice in front of them. "Ran, let's go! Now! We need to get back to the clan!"

"No! We need to help her!" A demon bursts forth and Ran rushes towards it, hurling a fire ball at it. Fiachna rolls his eyes before jumping into the fray with his sister, doing his best to help her take down the demons. Cassandra pulls her sword from the last demon and Ran runs up to her, looking around for more. "It's over." She huffs and Cassandra holds her sword to the elves.

"Drop your weapons. Now!" Ran looks at her stunned before doing as told. Cassandra points her blade at him.

"Do you really think we need staffs to be dangerous?" Fiachna asks, crossing his arms. Ran gives him a dirty look.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Cassandra steps forward threateninging.

"Fiachna! Drop it!" Ran insists and he glares at her before looking back to the Seeker.

"I haven't used magic on you yet." Cassandra sighs and sheaths her sword.

"You're right. You don't need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." She turns around and Ran looks from her to her brother who shrugs at how easy it was to change her heart. Ran hesitantly picks her staff back up. "I should remember that you did not attempt to run." Cassandra pulls some vials off her belt. "Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face."

"Thank you." Ran states handing one to her brother. "Where are all of your soldiers?"

"At the forward camp in fights. We are on our own for now." They run up a hill and see a group of demons on the ice below. "There! Watch out! If we flank them, we may gain the advantage!" The three jump down to the ice below. Cassandra runs up to the demons and skewers the first one she sees. Ran moves a bit closer and casts a barrier spell to protect the twins while Fiachna musts a few lightning spells to weaken their targets. The demons go down pretty quickly and Fiachna runs down the icy embankment, finding a set up stairs that lead up. Cassandra spots a spirit at the top. "Up on the hill! It attacks from the distance!"

"So do I." He mutters and hurls a fire ball at it. Ran and Cassandra join him quickly and the three continue the run towards the forward camp. Another blast from the sky brings more demons. "They're falling from the breach!" Ran immobilizes several of the demons but not before one clawed through her arm. She cries out in pain. "RAN!" Fiachna was by her side in seconds, bringing his staff through the demon that had attacked his sister.

"I'm fine. Look. There's stairs there." She motions with her eyes and he nods and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards them.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asks and the female elf nods.

"Just a scratch."

"We're getting close to the rift! You can hear their fighting!"

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon. We must help them!" They make it to the top of the stairs and Ran jumps from the ledge towards the brawl below. Fiachna follows and the elves quickly lend their assistance. The last demon disintegrates at the piercing of an arrow.

"Quickly! Before more of them get through!" A bald elf cries and the twins rush over to him. He grabs Fiachna's arm and holds it up to the rift. Everyone watches as the mark seals the tear up before watching it disappear. The twins look to him curiously.

"What did you do?" Fiachna asks.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours."

"You mean this?"

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark may be able to close the rifts the breach has opened in its wake. And it seems I was correct."

"Am I able to close them as well?" Ran asks and Solas smiles mysteriously at her.

"It's possible." Cassandra steps forward.

"You mean it could also close the breach itself."

"Also possible. It seems you hold the key to our salvation." The twins look to each other.

"Good to know. Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." A dwarf says off to the side. Ran glances back to him wondering how he wasn't shivering with his shirt open like that. "Varric Tethras. Rogue. Storyteller. Occassionally unwelcome tagalong." He and Cassandra exchange a glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ran Lavellan. This is my brother, Fiachna."

"That's… a nice crossbow you've got there." Fiachna states, finding himself a bit uncomfortable in the presence of this seemingly cold-immune individual. Varric smiles and looks at it.

"Ah! Isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

"You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course. And she'll be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not! Your help is appreciated Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra grunts and walks away from Varric. The other elf approaches the twins.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased you both still live," He states and Ran blushes slightly. He was kind of cute.

"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'," Varric corrects.

"You seem to know a great deal about it all," Fiachna states, eying his sister's expression suspiciously.

"Like you, Solas is an apostate."

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

"And what will you do once this is over?"

"One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who did not. Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved her is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner are mages, but I find it difficult any mage having such power."

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." She strides off. Varric walks up behind the twins.

"Well… Bianca's excited." He follows the seeker off.


	3. 3

Through another set of gates, Leliana glances up at them, almost warning them to come greet the man she was just arguing with. "Ah. Here they come." The man states and Leliana shakes her head.

"You made it." She greets and the twins stand a few feet behind Cassandra. "Chancellor Roderick. This is-"

"I know who they are. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?! You are a glorified clerk." Cassandra sneers and both elves try to hide their smirks. "A beaurocrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana interjects.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

"Great. So no one is in charge," Fiachna grumbles.

"We need them to close the breach!" Cassandra declares.

"They brought it upon us in the first place! Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can still stop this before it is too late."

"How? You won't even survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains," Leliana suggests.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick pleads. "Abandon this now before more lives are lost." The breach expands and the twins wince feeling their arms burn and crackle. Roderick watches wearily and Cassandra turns to the twins.

"How do you think we should proceed?" She asks and Fiachna grunts.

"Oh now you want our opinion?" Ran elbows him in the ribs.

"We'll charge with the soldiers."

"It's not like we'll survive long enough for your trial anyway. Whatever happens happens now." Fiachna grumbles under his breath and Ran eyes him. Cassandra looks from one to the other before nodding. Ran turns to her brother, glaring at him.

"Are you trying to get us killed by these Shemlin?" She hisses and he shrugs. Before she could say anything, she hears Cassandra start giving orders.

"Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." The group starts heading towards the gates once more.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick states and Ran glances at him as she walks past.

"He seems… pleasant." Ran tries to make small talk.

"He is just worried. The explosion killed our Most Holy and then you two appeared glowing like the Breach. He jumped to the same conclusion that I did, and I am sorry that I did." They hike up the mountain towards the Conclave. "There's another rift up ahead."

"Time to kill more demons, then." Fiachna states and the twins ready their staffs.

"Let me try to close it this time." Ran states and Solas smiles at her. They fight their way through Wrath demons and Shades and Ran holds her hand up, expecting the same reaction her brother had. She blinks. "Nothing's happening. Solas?!" The bald one holds her hand and everyone holds their breath as nothing happens.

"It appears you aren't able to close them."

"What?!" Fiachna quickly raises his hand and closes the rift before more demons could get out. "You mean I get all the joy of getting this thing to kill me and I can't even close the stupid rifts it controls?!" Solas puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's possible it may have other uses. We should get to the Breach quickly, though." A man approaches the group.

"Lady Cassandra. You managed to close the rift. Well done."

"Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." Cassandra looks back to Fiachna.

"Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here."

"I'm sure you've lost a lot of druffalo getting that coat." Fiachna responds and Ran hides her face in shame. Varric restrains the urge to laugh and Cullen glares at the male elf.

"Forgive my brother. He gets extra grumpy when he hasn't eaten. We'll do everything we can to get the Breach closed. Can't promise anything, but we'll try our best." Cullen eyes her and then his eyes dart back to her brother before he sighs.

"That's all we can ask, I guess. The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly. Give us time, Commander."

"Maker watch over you for all our sakes."


	4. The Conclave

The twins set up to a large blackened area. They look at the charred corpses, their mouths hung open in agony. "This is where the explosion happened," Cassandra explains. Fiachna's eyes widen. "They say there was a woman behind you when you stepped out of the fade."

"So many lives lost." Ran comments and Fiachna looks to her. This was almost them. He subconsciously moves closer to her and bumps into her shoulder. She glances at him, a cold wonder staring at him. She smiles softly and entwines her fingers in his, squeezing gently.

"They were here to negotiate peace between the Mages and the Templars."

"Could there ever be peace between them?" She asks and Cassandra stares at her curiously.

"It is possible. I believe it can be done, as did Divine Justinia."

"But someone clearly thought otherwise. It's like Kirkwall all over again." Ran looks at one of the bodies and feels her brother shudder.

"You think it was a mage who did this?"

"I think it's very likely. As much as I hate to admit it, my kind often finds ourselves pushed to the point of desperation." Solas smiles thoughtfully.

"It's very likely. We should head inside, though. The breach is just beyond that archway." The group moves forward and they stare up at the glowing light that seemed to stretch up for miles into the sky. A large crystal hung in the center.

"Wow. It's huge. How is he supposed to get up there?"

"If you close this one, it should be able to close the rest." Solas explains and Ran looks to her brother.

"You can do this."

"We should find a way down." Cassandra suggests and Ran looks for a path to lead to a stairwell. The starts walking off, eying the red glowing crystals growing out of the ground.

"Is that… lyrium?" She asks, moving to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you. That stuff is dangerous." Varric warns. "Just a little is enough to drive anyone insane."

"What do you mean?" She looks back at him.

"Dwarves are immune to lyrium, right? Not that stuff. That stuff will make you see things, hear things. It makes stuff float around in the air. It's toxic." She nods understandingly.

"There's stairs right there." Fiachna states and she follows him over.

"You're awfully quiet, Glow Worm. Not losing your nerve, are you?" Varric asks and Fiachna's brow furrows.

"Glow Worm? Who gave you the right to start handing out weird nicknames? And why the fuck am I glow worm? Why isn't she Glow Worm? Her hand glows just as much as mine!" Varric chuckles.

"Yeah. But her Vallaslin doesn't." Ran grins, thankful the dwarf was able to break her brother's somber mood. They get to the ground level and the twins look up at the rift again. Solas examines it closely.

"Looks like it's already closed, however temporarily. If we can open it up, we should be able to shut it properly. We should do it quickly. An open rift will tempt the spirits from the other side over. Are you ready?" He asks Fiachna and Fiachna inhales shakily before nodding.

"Let's do this." He lifts his hand and everyone steadies themselves. "Um. I don't think I'm doing this right. Nothing is happening." Solas frowns and walks over, examining his mark and very slowly both he and Glow Worm look over to Ran. As their eyes fall upon her, she hears blades slowly start to unsheath.

"You. You did this?!" Cassandra asks and Ran looks over to her.

"What?"

"If he can't open rifts, that must mean you can. It all makes sense. You even said it yourself: a mage must have done this!"

"But I wouldn't have!"

"Then tell me what happened here!"

"I don't know! I don't remember anything!"

"It all makes sense. How someone could survive the explosion. How someone could have opened up the sky like this. If you can open the rift, that must mean you are the one responsible! How convenient for you to have forgotten! And you've just been playing along this whole time, trying to help. Have you really just come to finish the job and kill everyone off even faster?" Cassandra cries out and Solas moves between the elves and the Seeker.

"Now hold on, Cassandra. We don't even know if she even can open the rift."

"Then make her open it, Solas."

"You want me to open It when a demon could come through? Am I the only one who doesn't think this is a bad idea? How do I know I won't have to fight off a demon and you?! I may not remember what happened but I know I didn't do it!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because I know who I am! I am Ran Lavellan, Keeper in Training of the Lavellan Clan. I would never do something like this!"

"Prove it. Open the rift and if a demon comes through, I will deal with you after it is defeated." Ran looks from her to Solas and then back to her brother.

"If I can even open it." She looks to the crystals and holds her hand out, jolting as she feels the energy surge from her hand, opening it up. "Fiachna, close it!" He raises his arm and before anything could happen, a demon charges through and knocks him back. "FIACHNA!" Ran surges to his side and a man's deep voice resonates through.

"Now is the hour of our victory."

"Why are you doing this? You, of all people?" A woman cries out and Cassandra stares up in shock seeing the Divine's wrinkles face.

"That's Divine Justinia."

"SOME HELP HERE?!" Ran cries out as Solas and Varric move to help her with the demon.

"Keep the sacrifice still." The man demands.

"Someone help me!"

"What's going on here?!" The twins in the vision burst through a couple doors.

"Cassandra! We need your help!" Cassandra tears her eyes away and quickly rushes to aid the others. So it wasn't the elf who did it. She was innocent. Fiachna tries to close the breach before another swarm of demons push through. Ran fires several shots of fire bolts at it.

"Hey, Lotus. Get behind me!" Varric calls out and Ran quickly does as ordered as he fills the sky with thousands of arrows. The demon falls and Fiachna seals the rift. They watch the burst jolt up to the sky before spreading across the sky. Everyone watches for a few seconds before bursting into cheers. Ran grins at the sight, hugging her brother.

"You did it!" Cassandra approaches the two and looks down.

"I am sorry. You were right. You were innocent. I should have believed you."

"You had every reason not to." Ran states reassuringly.

"It's not completely shut, but at least it's not expanding anymore." Solas states. "Perhaps with more power it can be sealed permanently."

"We should head back to Haven and figure something out." Cassandra states and starts leading everyone out. The twins look at each other curiously.

"Still want to go back to the Clan?" Ran asks.

"Are you kidding? It's just getting interesting."


	5. 5

The twins walk through the gates at Haven and Fiachna collapses tiredly. Cassandra motions to someone who whisks him away. "Is he going to be alright?" Ran asks Solas who nods.

"No doubt, it's just sheer exhaustion. He closed many rifts today." An angry voice up ahead starts moving closer.

"Arrest her!" Chancellor Roderick shouts and Ran sighs.

"This again."

"Chancellor Roderick, I will not arrest an innocent woman."

"Innocent? She caused the explosion at the breach. I just heard that she can open rifts. There is only one mage we can think of off the top of our heads who can do such a thing and it is her! You don't honestly believe some other mage did that?"

"I saw the Divine in the Conclave. She was asking them for help. I know what I saw and I believe they are innocent. Andraste sent them to us so we can close the breach."

"Hah! You really think the Herald of Andraste would be an elf?" Ran's eyes widen. Wait. What?

"If it weren't for them, the breach would still be expanding. Have you looked at the sky?"

"Fine. Believe what you will, but her being the Herald of Andraste is heresay. The Chantry will not support this!" Cassandra moves to a table and grabs a large book.

"Do you know what this is? It's a writ from the Divine authorizing me to reestablish the Inquisition of old and get to the bottom of this mess."

"You already have the culprit right there! What bottom is there to get to?"

"I keep telling you she's innocent."

"Do what you want, but you will not have our support." Roderick walks off and Ran looks to Cassandra.

"Herald of Andraste?"

"I believe she sent you to us just when we needed you the most. It was no coincidence you being there."

"Really? Because it really feels like a coincidence."

"Without support from the Chantry, we will need to make our presence known in other ways." Leliana interjects. "Perhaps by helping people throughout Thedas, we can spread our power and help you build enough strength to close the rift permanently."

"So what? Fiachna and I will have to run around closing rifts and helping children find lost pets?"

"Closing the rifts would be a good idea, but we may also want to help the refugees. There is a sister in the Hinterlands who is helping them now. Perhaps with her support, we might gain an audience with the Chantry and gain their support once more."

"What makes you think she'll help us?"

"Mother Giselle is very open-minded. We'll send scouts to the Hinterlands right now, but it may be a while. The war between mages and templars has taken its toll in that area. We'll do what we can to clear a path to the refugee camp for you."

"I appreciate it. I'm going to go check on my brother. I'll let him know the plan when he awakens."


	6. Harding

The twins arrive in the Hinterlands. Ran stretches her back, inhaling the fresh air, feeling the cool breeze blow through her hair. She takes in the aura of the red and orange leaves and for a moment feels the hot fire of Kirkwall flush her face. She glances to her brother wondering if he'll be alright. That day affected him far more than he ever cared to admit.

"We are almost to the camp now." Cassandra states and Fiachna glances back at her. He smiles softly at her before leaning into his sister.

"She's rather cute, isn't she?" Ran glances back at the warrior before smiling.

"She is. You should consider turning your charm on if you want her to like you."

"I'm always charming."

"Yes. Your bitch fit back at Haven was _so_ charming."

"I hadn't eaten and I don't like being held prisoner." Ran reaches up and ruffles his hair. He smacks her hand away and she snickers. They see a scout up ahead as she lets go of a crow. She turns around and stares at them in wonder.

"The heralds of Andraste!"

"Heralds of WHAT?!" Fiachna asks, rather appalled. The dwarf looks from him to his sister. Ran elbows her brother as the scout continues.

"I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the breach. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I-all of here- we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric asks and Ran looks back at him curiously, wondering if they had met previously.

"I can't say I have. Why?" Harding asks.

"You'd be Harding in- oh never mind." Cassandra makes a disgusted noise and Ran snorts and shakes her head.

"Varric, you're awful."

"What are these stories everyone has heard?" Fiachna asks.

"Oh. There's nothing to worry about. They only say you're the last great hope for all of Thedas."

"Great. And this Herald of..." He pauses, as if pushing the vomit into his stomach. " _Andraste_ business?" Ran elbows him.

"We'll talk about this later." She hisses in his ear.

"You know about this?!"

"Later, Fiachna. How are things in this area, Scout Harding?"

"The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horsemaster. I grew up here and people said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and the fastest this side of the frostbacks. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's still alive. Mother Giselle's at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war's spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going. No time to lose." Harding walks off and Ran looks to her brother.

"You heard the lady. No time to lose."

"Heralds of Andraste. Explain. Now."

"No time to lose, Fiachna. I'll tell you about it after we've spoken to Mother Giselle." Ran strides off, grabbing Cassandra's arm and pulling her forward. "So tell me about yourself, Cassandra." She glances back seeing her brother's irritated expression. She smirks and looks back to the uncomfortable warrior.


	7. Chapter 7

The twins arrive at the camp and Cassandra motions to the twins who follow her gaze. They slowly walk up the steps seeing a woman in a large hat helping soothe the fears of a soldier who was complaining about not letting mages touch him. "Mother Giselle?" Fiachna asks and she stands up and glances back at them.

"The heralds of Andraste." Fiachna winces at the name before glaring at his sister.

"We were told you may be able to help. You don't fear the mages?"

"Magic is only a tool. It is the person behind it that determines the good or the bad that it can do."

"Wise words. Cassandra and the others seem to think there's something you can do to pull support from the Chantry."

"I might be able to grant you an audience with my sisters, but it would be helpful if they hear of your deeds from the people."

"So what? We run around helping people?"

"It might help allay their fears." He sighs.

"Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you suppose we do this, then?" Fiachna asks and Ran looks off into the distance. "Just waltz about all of Ferelden asking people if they need help?"

"We can start by helping the refugees. Ask if they are wanting for anything."

"Great plan, dear Sister. So they say they're cold and we sit around knitting blankets for them?"

"Don't be an ass. Think of this as an opportunity to discover new lands. We're in Ferelden. Who knows where this will take us. Perhaps to the ruins of Lothering?"

"The Champion of Kirkwall is your fantasy, Ran. Not mine." She sighs and tucks a strand of her white hair behind her ear as she looks off into the distance.

"We need to spread word of the Inquisition. We can try to be methodical about it all. We'll seek out the fade rifts and in between help those we can. Maybe we can even recruit agents for the Inquisition." Fiachna crosses his arms.

"Why are you so into this? This doesn't seem like you in the least."

"Why are you not more into it?"

"It's like bloody Kirkwall all over again, isn't it? Especially here in the Hinterlands with all these stupid mages and templars fighting everywhere." He rubs his eyes and she smiles softly, clapping him on the shoulder. He glances over to see Solas, Cassandra, and Varric stocking up on supplies. "Ugh. And we have to travel with _him_."

"Varric?" He nods and she looks over to the dwarf.

"Well. I think we'll be in for an adventure."

"I don't want an adventure. I want to be First. That's why I followed you to the Conclave."

"The Keeper sent me there for a reason. It makes me wonder if she knew what was going to happen."

"You're lucky I was there. You probably would have died." Ran eyes him.

"Right. So we help the refugees."

"I guess."

"Then let's get started."


	9. Chapter 9

Fiachna reclines in his chair in the tavern. "Ugh. _Great_ idea, Ran." Ran drinks her ale silently. "If I wanted to run around the Hinterlands being a glorified gopher, I would have become a soldier. We're _cold._ We're _hungry._ The Templars and the Mages keep fighting. All this whining has gotten on my last nerve."

" _Poor baby_." He glares at her.

"As if fetching things for these damned refugees and closing the rifts weren't bad enough, but hearing people dribble on and on about the Heralds of Andraste is just torture. We should leave. We should go back home."

"I disagree. I think we're right where we need to be."

"Ugh. Don't tell me you think we're the chosen ones too?" She smirks at him.

"A lot of doors have already been opened. We don't need to believe. We just need to not deny it to those who do. Shemlin have always harboured prejudices against we Dalish, but allowing them to think their Andraste chose us will allow us quite the foothold to power." He eyes her skeptically.

"If you want to do this Inquisition thing, I won't stop you. But _I_ want to go home. One of us still needs to become Keeper."

"I can't do this without you, Fiachna." He smirks.

"Because I'm stronger and more charming?"

"Because only you can close the rifts and that is what the people demand." He scowls and takes a deep gulp of his drink.

"I should have just stayed home and let you get blown up." He grunts feeling her elbow in his ribs as Varric walks in. Ran's face lights up and she waves the dwarf over.

"Great." Fiachna grumbles, glaring at the author before getting up and walking out.

"Glow Worm really gives Broody a run for his money." Varric chuckles.

"How is Fenris? And Hawke for that matter?"

"Curious about the Champion? Can't say I blame you. I get that a lot."

"I can imagine. I saw them together a couple times back in Kirkwall. They suit each other. Fenris really sweeps him off his feet, doesn't he?" She smiles softly and Varric grins.

"I never would have pegged you for the romantic type, Lotus."

"Normally not, but I guess I have a vested interest in Hawke. After everything that went down in Kirkwall, it was Hawke who saved my brother and I from a couple rogue Templars."

"Doesn't surprise me. He always had a soft spot for elves. Daisy was like a little sister to him after well… what happened to his sister." Ran looks down solemnly.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? This whole… Inquisition thing?"

"I couldn't tell you that, but helping people and closing the hole in the sky isn't bad, so why not?" She smiles and plays with her stein thoughtfully.

"I can't help but feel that even if we do fix everything, history will have a way of erasing what we did or making us the villain."

"I would recommend talking to Leliana about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not far off on those feelings. Leliana knows the Hero of Ferelden."

"Does she?"

"He's an elf." Ran blinks in confusion before looking to Varric.

" _No._ He was human, wasn't he?"

"Warden Surana was not only a mage, but an elf. Not Dalish, mind you. He grew up in a Circle, but his origin is not too terribly different from your own." Ran groans.

" _Of course_ he was an elf. That's just wonderful, isn't it? No wonder Redcliffe's stupid statue is of a griffin and not the man himself. How scandalous that it be one of us to save them all!" She grumbles bitterly before sighing. "What do you think the odds of becoming so large a power that they can't ignore my pointed ears are?" Varric grins.

"I think you've got a long ways to go, Lotus. But it's not unheard of."

"Especially not since I have the author of "Tales of the Champion" as my companion." She raises her eyebrows suggestively. "Have you considered writing about what we've been doing here?"

"Hey. As long as you save us from the end of the world, I'll write anything you like." She grins.

"Make my ears _extra_ pointy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you done talking to him?" Fiachna asks outside, leaning against the tavern with his arms crossed. Ran cocks an eyebrow.

"You could have joined us. He had some interesting information to share."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

"It's about the Hero of Ferelden." Fiachna pauses. "I thought that might catch your attention."

"Well what about him?"

"He was an elf." Fiachna's green eyes peer into his sister's. "Apparently Leliana knew him well."

"Then let's go talk to Leliana."

"Why do you hate Varric so much?"

"Because I see nothing but Kirkwall in him." Ran sighs dejectedly and follows her brother over to the tent hearing Leliana give orders to execute one of her spies. The two approach and the scout she was speaking with walks off. "Good work." Fiachna comments and Leliana turns back to face the two elves.

"He betrayed his men. He had to have known this was coming."

"And that's why I praised you. Times like these we need a firm hand." Ran makes a face as she looks to her brother. So much for wanting to abandon all this and go home.

"I couldn't agree more." Leliana turns back to her plans.

"Speaking of firm hands, I heard you knew the Hero of Ferelden."

"I did. He let me travel with them while fighting off the darkspawn and trying to stop the blight. He's a good man. I'm still in touch with him, actually."

"What's he like?" Fiachna's green eyes sparkle and Ran sighs rubbing her blue and green eyes.

"What he means is we heard he was an elf." Leliana nods.

"He is. Very proud of the fact too. He enjoys the looks of discomfort people get when he shows up and isn't what they were expecting."

"Sounds like you." Ran states to her brother and Fiachna ignores her.

"So what happened to him? I heard he was leading the Wardens and rebuilding them and then he just disappeared." Leliana looks at him curiously.

"There were outside influences that were tempting him with dark magic. He went to go take care of the issues surrounding that."

"I see." Fiachna glances back at the Chantry thoughtfully.

"There you are!" Cullen walks briskly up to them.

"How do you get your hair to look so…noodle-like?" Fiachna asks and grunts as his sister's elbow finds itself in his ribs. Ran tries to keep from smiling. The comment was rude, but it was funny.

"I don't know what you mean." Cullen glares at him mistrustfully.

"You were looking for us?" Ran changes the subject and Cullen nods.

"We have enough power to grant you an audience in Val Royeaux. If we can get support from the Chantry, things will go a lot smoother for us."

"Great. When do we leave?"


	11. Chapter 11- Val Royeaux

The twins approach the market in Val Royeaux taking in the large white and gold architecture that surrounded them. "Where is everyone?" Ran asks curiously. "This is supposed to be a market, isn't it?"

"The city is still in mourning." Cassandra answers. Fiachna stares at the buildings and Ran eyes him, smiling to herself. He liked it here. A couple people walk past and the woman shrieks and cowers as the group passes her. Fiachna pauses and approaches the woman watching her shrink even further from him before running away. He chuckles proudly and Ran rolls her eyes. She glances over at Solas wondering if he felt as out of place as she did.

"Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they know who we are," Varric comments.

"Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric." A scout runs forward and bows quickly.

"My Lord and Lady Heralds," She addresses them and Fiachna withholds his urge to vomit on her faith.

"You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?" Cassandra asks.

"The Chantry mothers await you, but… so do a great many Templars. People think the Templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you."

"Only one thing to do then." Cassandra presses forward and Varric sighs.

"You think the Order's returned to the fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

"I know Lord Seeker Lucius. I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry's defense, not after all that's occurred."

"Well if things don't go smoothly with the Chantry, maybe we can recruit the Templars." Fiachna suggests and Ran nods.

"That's a good idea."

"Perhaps," Cassandra concedes, turning to the Scout. "Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed." The Scout runs off and Cassandra turns to the elves and dwarf. Fiachna locks eyes with her and she looks away, walking faster towards the market. They jog around the circular market before spotting the large crowd gathered in front of several Chantry Mothers. Fiachna slows and Ran glances at him curiously.

"Fiachna?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." He mutters, just quietly enough for only her ears. She looks into his glowing green eyes before nodding.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep your mouth shut, and it'll be fine." She smiles teasingly and he rolls his eyes. The two join Cassandra and Varric in the crowd with Solas trailing behind shortly.

"Good people of Val Royeaux," The Mother in the center addresses, "Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by the treachery of two wicked little elves! You wonder what will become of her murderers! Well… wonder no more! We say these are false prophets! The Maker would send no elves in our hour of need!" Fiachna's mouth opens to retort, but Ran grips his arm. His jaw clenches and he nods, closing his eyes.

"We are not the problem! We have a bigger threat that looms just outside your doorstep! We came only to help and ask for assistance in closing the breach! Together, we can stop the true enemy and defeat the evil before it can spread!"

"It's true!" Cassandra agrees, nodding at Ran's words with approval. "The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!"

"It's already too late!" The Mother states gravely and motions to a group of Templars as they join her on the stage. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry. They will face this "Inquisition" and the people will be safe once more!" One of the Templars punches her in the back of the head and the crowd gasps as she falls to her knees. Fiachna pretends to choke rather than let everyone catch him chortle at the spectacle. Ran elbows him lightly to remind him to keep silent.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demands and the Templars ignore her. One Templar with smooth, dark, round face looks at the Mother in horror at what his compatriot did. An older man braces his arm.

"Still yourself. She is beneath us." He comments. He moves off the platform and Cassandra maneuvers towards him.

"Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with-"

"You will not address me." She pauses, frowning.

"Lord Seeker?"

"Creating a heretical movement, raising a couple puppets as Andraste's prophets? You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages."

"Don't you dare blame the Mages!" Fiachna retorts and Ran grips his arm. He looks at her incredulously and she shakes her head. Lucius ignores the comment and continues, "You are the ones who failed! You, who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine." Ran looks to his men, her green and aqua eyes locking on the one with the round boyish face.

"We should have brought the Druffalo." Fiachna murmurs and Ran nods, speaking out.

"Templars, one of your own commands the Inquisition. Join as he did!"

"A staunch and loyal member of the Order. So loyal he abandoned them for false Heralds?"

"But Lord Seeker, what if they really were sent by the Maker? What if-" The Templar starts but Lucius cuts him off.

"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition, Independence!" He turns to face the elves, Cassandra, and Varric. "You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition… less than nothing! Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of protection! We march!" The Templars march out and Ran releases a forceful puff of air in disgust.

"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Varric comments and Cassandra watches incredulously.

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad? He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding! This is very bizarre."

"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Fiachna asks quietly.

"I hope so. If not him, there are surely those in the Order who do not feel as he does. Either way, we should return to Haven and inform the others."

"Can we do a bit of shopping before we go? It's our first time here and it would be a pity to let go of an opportunity to look around and gather supplies. For the Inquisition, of course." Fiachna asks, grinning. He wraps a sturdy arm around his sister who looks at him in surprise. A mage hesitantly approaches them.

"If I might have a moment of your time." She requests and Cassandra turns around.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the Mage Rebellion. Is it not dangerous for you to be here?" Solas asks.

"I heard of the gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Heralds of Andraste for my own eyes. If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option."

"Why wasn't the leader of the Mages at the Conclave?" Fiachna asks suspiciously.

"Yes. You were supposed to be, and yet somehow you avoided death." Cassandra adds.

"As did the Lord Seeker, you'll note. Both of us sent negotiators in our stead, in case it was a trap," Fiona replies calmly. "I won't pretend I'm not glad to live. I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the Templars will get away with it. I'm hoping you won't let them."

"So you think the Templars are responsible?" Ran asks.

"Why wouldn't she?" Cassandra answers.

"Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he's concerned about them at all. You heard him. You think he wouldn't happily kill the Divine to turn people against us? So, yes. I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate."

"So that means you're willing to help us?" Ran asks.

"Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe." Fiachna perks up. Redcliffe. "Come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both, after all. I hope to see you there. Au revoir, my Lord and Lady Heralds." She walks off and Ran looks to her brother.

"Go shop. Cassandra and I can return to Haven alone to tell the others." Cassandra nods and Fiachna looks back to Varric distastefully.

"Perhaps Cassandra should stay with me and Varric accompany you back?" Ran grins and wraps an arm around Cassandra.

"But she's my best friend now and how else are we supposed to talk about you behind your back?" Fiachna twitches before looking at Cassandra's slightly disturbed expression.

"We can all stay and stock up on supplies for a little bit before heading home." Cassandra suggests and Fiachna nods, satisfied, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her away from his sister.

"Great! You've been here before, so you can show me around!" They walk forward before he jolts back as an arrow almost skewers him. "What the…"


	12. Chapter 12- Friends of Red Jenny

"Fiachna! Are you alright?" Ran runs to make sure he was alright, scouring the rooflines for whoever attacked her brother. Fiachna pulls the message off the arrow and reads it over, mumbling phrases every once in a while. "Peoplesayyou' . And I can bring everyone. There's a baddie . Have a search for the red things in the market, thedocks,androundthecafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords. Friends of Red Jenny." Fiachna raises his eyes to Cassandra. "We have –a- sword." Ran looks at him incredulously. "Scavenger hunt, then!"

"You can't be serious?" Ran asks, crossing her arms.

"The Inquisition needs all the help it can get." Fiachna states.

"Do we really want help from someone who tried to kill you, just now?"

"I don't think this is a threat. I think they just wanted to get our attention. And they have it."

"I'm not wasting my time looking for red things. We need supplies, FIachna. Besides, this could be a trap!"

"So you handle the supplies, and I'll take care of getting us new friends. See? It says it right there. _Friends_ of Red Jenny. Friends don't set traps." Fiachna points to the letter. Varric looks to the black-haired elf curiously. It was the first time Fiachna really seemed at ease. His eyes travel to the white-haired one and wondered if some strange body-swap had happened. Usually Lotus was the one who was more comfortable with this sort of thing.

"Fine. Enjoy your games." Ran stalks off and the others look from her back to Fiachna who claps his hands.

"Then let's get started! We'll go to… the café first!" Fiachna starts walking in the opposite direction of his sister and the other three look at each other.

"What just happened? Did they just switch personalities back there?" Varric asks and Cassandra looks to Solas.

"Solas, perhaps you should go with her." Solas nods.

"Of course." Solas walks off and Cassandra sighs and follows after Fiachna seeing him weaving his way between tables before picking up a red handkerchief proudly.

"Thank you friends for helping the good lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald," Fiachna groans before continuing, "enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit." He looks up at Cassandra and Varric. "To the docks, then!" He runs off and Varric chuckles.

"He's like a little kid. I wonder where he got all this energy from."

"Maybe his sister was right. Perhaps this is a trap."

"Do you think we should go find her?" Cassandra contemplates as she walks in the direction of the docks beside the dwarf.

"No. Solas is with her, and I believe she will be able to fend for herself. She seems very capable." They get to the end of the dock and see Fiachna grab another red handkerchief, reading it out to them.

"Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don't know what door. I'm out, my debt is paid." Fiachna frowns. "Debt?" He looks up at the other two. "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe Lotus was right about this being a trap, kid."

"We'll keep our guard up, but I think if they wanted to kill me, I would be dead right now." He walks back to the market. "Where is Solas?"

"He went after your sister." Fiachna nods thoughtfully.

"Good. Let's see if we can find anything else. Maybe they left something upstairs when they shot the arrow." He glances up. "How do we get up there."

"Follow me." Cassandra states and leads the way. Fiachna looks around before something red catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. He walks over and picks up the final handkerchief.

"…and we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way. Herald go at time. Praise Adrast." He pulls out the other notes. "Three bells… third passage… a key. We should go find Ran and Solas. I have a bad feeling about this." Fiachna looks up at the other two, a grave expression on his face. He walks down the stairs and starts looking for the other two elves before spotting Ran examining a recipe book for poultices, pointing one of them out to Solas who reads over her shoulder. "Ran!" She glances up at him and he notes the soft hue of pink in her cheeks. "We have a lead, and it's very likely a trap, but it could prove useful to go."

"Why would walking into a trap be useful?"

"Because we can confront them directly." She snaps the book shut before putting it up.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."


	13. Chapter 13- Sera

The group moves through the shadows. Fiachna rubs his eyes tiredly before walking around the corner. Ran grabs his collar and jerks him back as an arrow narrowly misses his face. Solas casts a spell and Cassandra charges forward, attacking the first swordsman she meets. Varric shoots the other one before he could attack the Seeker and the twins hurl several spells at the archers. The enemy falls and the group cautiously heads up a set of stairs. Fiachna pulls the key from his pouch and looks back to his sister.

"I guess this is the door."

"Careful, Fiachna." He nods and opens the door, dodging as a fireball whizzes past his face. A man in a mask stands before him.

"Heralds of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"

"We don't know who you are," Fiachna states boredly. "Clearly you aren't important enough to be on our radar. This was just a coincidence." Ran looks at him questioningly, hoping he knew what he was doing.

"You don't fool me. I'm too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!" He turns around hearing a grunt and the group looks over as a blonde elf pulls her bowstring back.

"Just say, 'What?!'" She exclaims.

"What is the-" The man starts, cut short as an arrow meets his face. The girl makes a face.

"Eww! Squishy one, but you heard me, right? 'Just say 'what''! Rich tits always try for more than they deserve!" She walks over, pulling the arrow from his face. "Blah, blah, blah. Obey me. Arrow in my face! So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you're…" Her face contorts. "Aaaand you're elves." Ran crosses her arms irritatedly.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No. Well… I just hope you're not too elfy. I mean, it's all good, innit? The important thing is you glow? You're the herald thingies?"

"Some believe that," Fiachna states, finding himself rather amused. "But who are you and what's this about? Three times my beautiful face has come under attack today because of you."

"I don't know what this is about. I don't know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

"Your people?" Ran asks curiously. "Elves?"

"Ha, no! People, people! Name's Sera. This is cover. Get round it. For the reinforcements! Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They've got no breeches." Fiachna smiles and claps Ran on the shoulder seeing the mistrust in her eyes.

"This will be fun!" He follows Sera, peering around the cover as she shoots a couple approaching archers who were running towards them pantless. "Ha! I get it! No breeches!" Sera laughs and Fiachna hurls a fire ball at one of them. Cassandra pulls her sword of the other one's back and the group looks for any more assailants, finding themselves alone once more. Sera walks towards them again.

"Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!" She faces the twins. "So… Heralds of Andraste! You're both strange. I'd like to join."

"Insulting us is not the best way to start your application. I appreciate the tip, but I think we've got all the help we need," Ran starts and Fiachna slaps a hand on his sister's mouth. Varric gets the feeling they swapped bodies again.

"How about a real introduction, first. Names?"

"Well. One name. No, well two. Look, it's like this. I sent you the note to look for hidden things by my friends. The friends of Red Jenny. That's me."

"I thought you said your name was Sera?" Ran asks, having now lost all patience with this girl. Fiachna ignores her.

"Well I'm one. Of the friends. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, "friends", be part of something while they stick it to the nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. "The friends of red jenny" are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows."

"What can you offer the Inquisition?" Ran asks.

"Here's how it is. You "important" people are up here, shoving your cods around. 'Blah blah. I'll crush you. I'll crush you.'" She makes kissing noises. "'Oh, I'll crush you!'" She clears her throat. "Then you've got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit. Or he was one of the little knives, all serious with his… little knife. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no. I'm not Knifey Shivdark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their… look, do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you."

"Alright, Sera. We could use you and your 'friends'," Fiachna smiles and Ran shakes her head in dismay, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes! Get in good before you're too big to like! That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches, because I have all these! You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See you there, Heralds. This will be grand!" She runs off into the night and Fiachna chuckles.

"I like her. She's spunky."

"She's tiresome, Fiachna."

"You have been nothing but moody since the first arrow appeared." Fiachna retorts. "You and Cassandra said we needed all the help we can get. So I got us help! You're not the only one capable to securing allies. Besides, last I checked, I'm the only one who can really stop the Breach in the sky!" Ran punches him before walking off. The others look between the two in shock.

"We need to get back to Haven. We've been delayed enough."


End file.
